(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachment for backhoes as commonly used in industry and particularly in dismantling industrial buildings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type are best represented by our U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,721 which shows a backhoe attachment for cutting and moving cables or the like. Other prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,747 which discloses a hydraulic shear for a backhoe in which a pair of fixed blades are arranged in spaced relation and a movable blade is arranged for movement therebetween in a shearing action.
In the present invention there is only a single fixed blade and a single movable blade and the device is workable in cutting large sections of steel beams, pipes, and the like, in a sissors-like action because of the arrangement of a guide positioned in spaced relation to the fixed blade and against which the hook-shaped shearing blade engages and moves prior to an actual shearing operation so that the desired scissors-like shearing action of the device can be maintained and at the same time the work pieces can be held in position while being sheared rather than being expelled as would otherwise occur.